


Home Movies

by Kamary



Series: The Jersey Devil [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Comedy, First Kiss, Fluff, Home Movie, Multi, Other, Our Get Along Sweater, The Dreemurr family video taping addition, Years Later, childhood crushes, polymory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamary/pseuds/Kamary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How did Mom manage to fill a whole room just with tapes?”  Chara asked as they piled several more tapes into the box you were working on. All of them were labelled with straight forward titles like ‘Asriel’s first time cooking snail pie’ or ‘Chara goes to the dentist 7’. However, one of the tapes caught your attention. You’d completely forgotten that happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Movies

**Author's Note:**

> The ages I use for Frisk, Asriel, and Chara at the end of the game are:
> 
> Frisk: 9  
> Asriel: 10  
> Chara: 11

You didn’t visit your mother that often, despite just living down the street from her. It wasn’t because you didn’t want to see her, it was just that you saw her every day. Both Frisk and Chara saw her in passing everyday as well (largely from going to pick you up from work). More often than you visited her, she visited you (booting Chara out of the kitchen to make you all some snail pie. Chara and Frisk hated it so much, but you missed her snail pies). However, somethings had changed recently.

You were not exactly pleased when you found out your mother was moving in with her long term boyfriend (Sans managed to annoy Mettaton so much that he insisted that he and Papyrus move out, alone. Papyrus, the naïve skeleton, agreed right away, thinking Mettaton just wanted to be closer. Sans tried convince Papyrus they needed to live together, but in the end couldn’t say no to his brother. He’d probably still be at their house five nights a week, though. The move, however, meant Sans couldn’t, or wouldn’t, pay his rent alone and Toriel offered him a place in her mostly empty home). Frisk, however, was ecstatic and immediately volunteered all three of you to help clean out the spare room for Sans’ stuff.

It was through this that you found yourself organizing piles of home videos. It was sort of a Dreemurr family tradition to video tape everything. Just, every single thing. Toriel took it as her job to label and collect them all. Sometimes you wonder how the people would feel when they found out how much of their taxes went to buying cassette tapes and film.

“How did Mom manage to fill a whole room just with tapes?”  Chara asked as they piled several more tapes into the box you were working on. All of them were labelled with straight forward titles like ‘Asriel’s first time cooking snail pie’ or ‘Chara goes to the dentist 7’. However, one of the tapes caught your attention. You’d completely forgotten that happened.

“Mom video tapes everything. I think it’s like a goat thing. I swear, Ariel is going to work our camera to death soon.” Frisk called from the other side of the room, but you mostly ignore them as you pick out a specific tape.

“I’m not gonna break it, but shut up. I just found something good.” You pulled the tape out of the pile and waved it in the direction of Frisk and Chara. “’Frisk and Chara fight 13’? Really, there are 13 of these? How in the world did that happen?”

Frisk raises a brow. “Asriel, did you really just ask me how Chara managed to get in a fight?”

“No, I’m asking how _you_ and Chara managed to get into a fight.” You could hear Chara snickering in the background. They sounded proud of themself.

Frisk rolled their eyes. “It’s Chara, what did you expect? Sometimes we just got on each other’s nerves. I don’t think they were that big of fights. …Come to think of it, I actually mostly forgot about them. What were we fighting over anyway, Char?”

Chara rolled their eyes. “I don’t remember. If I remembered every fight I ever got in, I wouldn’t have room in my memory for my name. If you’re curious, just watch the tape. I know Mom has a VHS player around here somewhere.”

You gave a small hum. You were all due for a break, and the room was almost clean now. You guessed you could try discovering the mystery of why Frisk and Chara had fought. You’re sure it was something mundane, and probably involved chocolate, but it would be fun. You eventually found the old combination TV/VHS player and plugged the tape in.

The sound of static filled the air. You were originally worried that the tape was broken until it focused in on your mother’s carpet. She shifted the camera, blurring it for a moment, until the focus of the film became Frisk and Chara. You almost laughed. There were in a big, white, woolen sweater with the words ‘Our Get Along Sweater’ written on the front. Toriel had been taking some internet parenting tips to heart (the day that your mother found out about internet memes was a horrible day for you all). It had been one of Chara’s early punishments to sew a special sweater for this purpose. You could see the rage on their face now, the anger of being betrayed by their own creation.

This must not have been long after Frisk had saved the two of you. At this point, Chara was a little bit bigger than Frisk. Sometimes you forgot that Frisk was actually a few years younger than the two of you. It was embarrassing, but they always acted like they were the oldest of you three, always leading you about. You were suddenly confronted with the memory that Frisk and Chara actually didn’t get along for several years after you were saved. Seeing how close they were now, it was hard to believe. Given what happened to you three, you were always curious how they learned to get along (maybe the sweater worked).

“ _Well,_ ” your mother’s voice sounded from the screen. “ _Are you two sorry about what you did? What has gotten into to two of you? You were doing so well.”_

They both flinched at the disappointment in Toriel’s voice. Both Frisk and Chara had a strange fear of disappointing their parents. You didn’t understand why, you doubted you ever would, but you did everything in your power to make them feel comfortable. Chara snapped out of their fear first and gave a little huff.

“ _Frisk started it._ ”

Well, that you didn’t expect. You would have thought that Chara was the one that started it. Then again, they were likely trying to shift the blame. You knew Chara never took responsibility for all the fights that they started. However, Frisk’s reaction surprised you.

They stuck their tongue out at Chara. “ _Chara is just jealous because I kissed Asriel’s snoot!_ ”

You choked on your own spit. You’d forgotten about that. Frisk was awfully friendly when you two were children. They were always giving you hugs and kisses and…

“Oh my god,” you muttered. “You had a big ass crush on me back then, didn’t you?”

Frisk paused the video, rewinding it a bit as you had missed Chara’s response because of yours. They gave you a confused look (you didn’t know how they can be so expressive without ever opening their eyes. When you ask, Frisk states their eyes are open, you just can’t tell).

“Of course I had a crush on you. I crushed on you when you were still a spirit, dude. I just got a little bit more… Frisky, around that age.” You could hear Chara groaning when Frisk made a pun. “Now that I remember, I think that’s why me and Chara fought so much. They’re a massive tsundere.”

Chara grumbled angrily in the background, but you laughed. They really, really were. However, thinking about it brought a flush to your cheeks. You didn’t realize how long they’d had feelings for you, and you hated to say you had feelings just as long. You had crushed on Chara the day they fell, and your feelings for Frisk came as soon as the saved you. …Maybe a bit before.

“Anyway, let’s start it back up. I wanna see how Chara reacts to what you said,” you declared, despite knowing exactly how Chara was going to react. At this point there was only one way this could end. The ‘Get Along Sweater’ had a horrible downfall in that it made it impossible for Frisk to runaway from Chara.

Frisk turned the movie back on, and to your surprise, Chara didn’t immediately punch the other child in the face. That might have to do with the fact that they were being filmed by Toriel. Nobody wanted to commit violent acts in front of Toriel

“ _I am not jealous! If I wanted to kiss his snout, and say snout, snoot is silly, I would just do it!_ ” Chara yelled, going to face Frisk.

Frisk grinned evilly. “ _Oh, is that the case? Well then, you should do it, unless you’re scared. Or maybe you’re afraid that you won’t measure up to me, the snoot kissing master!_ ”

Chara flushed red and appeared to barely be holding back the urge to push Frisk. Despite hating the get along sweater, Chara wouldn’t dare ruin their newest creation. “ _You are not the snoot kissing master! Shit, I mean snout!”_

“ _Language Chara!_ ”

“I am the snoot kissing master!” It was slowly turning into a chaotic situation. You had to stop yourself from laughing. You remembered Frisk saying that everytime they kissed you. “ _And I’m good prove it! I’ll kiss your snoot too_!”

Oh no.

And there is was, Frisk leaned up to kiss Chara on the nose, but the demon attempting to dodge resulted in them getting kissed on the lips. The expression of both parties was hilarious. You think that this must have been an awakening moment for both of them. However, it wasn’t going to be a very good one as Chara pulled back with a squeak.

“ _Why you…!_ ”

They reached out to grab Frisk, and that’s the last thing you saw. Toriel must have discarded the camera because all you could see was the ground now. You could hear some grunting and then Frisk yelping. That’s where the video cuts out completely.

The three of you stare at the screen in shock for some time before someone finally works up the will to say something.

“She had our first kiss on camera the whole time?!” Chara says. “Oh, wait, that mean that was our actual first kiss, then the one that we did on our first date wasn’t?! Damn, I wanted it to be all romantic!”

Frisk began to laugh. “What does a first kiss matter? It’s just a kiss. We can call which ever one the first and pretend it’s all special.”

“That’s not how it works!” Chara gaffed.

You placed a hand on both of their shoulders to stop their arguing from going any further. “Now now, Chara, Frisk… Let’s not argue. There’s one thing that we can agree on here… That both of you had big ass crushes on me!”

Frisk flushed and looks away, but Chara just looks annoyed.

“Asriel, we are dating. We’ve been dating for five years! Of course we had crushes on you!” Still, they looked pretty embarrassed too. You felt proud of yourself.

Frisk clears their throat. “Well, we certainly learned something very important during our break. I can’t believe I forgot about that.”

You sighed. “And here I was thinking I was Chara’s first kiss…”

“Oh, I didn’t mean that.” Frisk grins deviously, making you wonder which of your datefriends was actually the demon. “I meant that we need to get another Get Along Sweater! Chara, you’ve got the spare time, get on that.”

“Oh my god…”

“Frisk, you are literally the worst!”


End file.
